


Too late

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

It took Merlin ten days after Arthur’s death to wish to be able to forget everything that had happened at Camlann.

It took Merlin ten years to wish he would be able to forget about Arthur. It hurt so much to remember all the moments they’d shared, all the adventures they’d lived side by side… What hurt the most, though, was the regrets. All these things Merlin hadn’t had time to tell Arthur, all these feelings that he had kept hidden…

How simple it would be to forget everything… To start anew, to live another life…

But Merlin remembered Kilgarrah’s words. Arthur would come back. And that kept him waiting.

It took Merlin a hundred years and countless wars to start doubting the dragon’s words.

It took Merlin a thousand years to start looking for a way to forget.

It took Merlin more time than he was able to tell to finally find a way.

It took Merlin a year to make the potion.

The potion that remained there for years. Each time Merlin wanted to drink it, he drew back at the last time, still keeping that faint hope that, one day, Arthur would come back.

One day, it was just too much. Wars had ravaged England and Europe for years and Arthur had never come back. Society had crumbled, people had suffered and Arthur still wasn’t there. Kilgarrah had lied, Merlin was now sure of it.

And he drank the potion.

***

It took Merlin only a second to cross that blond man’s gaze on the tube.

A man he didn’t recognize.


End file.
